In the case of both such drum-type magazines of the type known from DE-PS 1 263 342 and of rectangular slide magazines an important aspect is of how the magazine can be adapted to the different types of mounts of the slides which are to be accommodated in them. If a magazine is intended for slides mounted between glass the compartment body has slide compartments with a correspondingly adapted inner compartment width. Such a magazine would not be suitable for accommodating unglazed slides mounted in thin cardboard frames because a magazine with an inner compartment width adapted to thin narrow mounts and the same outer dimensions can accommodate a far greater number of slides. Accordingly, it has been found that a number of different magazines adapted to the different types of slides have to be available if slides with different mounts are to be projected. While this requirement can be met at relatively low cost when rectangular magazines are used, considerable costs are caused when drum-type magazines are used because they are much more complex and relatively expensive to manufacture.
It is the object of the invention to provide a drum-type magazine of the generic type which is particularly inexpensive to manufacture.